Mysteries of High School
by aznboredboi2468
Summary: Takato Matsuki, after saving the world from D-Reaper and not to mention the Tamers, moves to Shinjuku with his family for a new life. Can he overcome highschool life while also protecting the identity of being the Hero who helped defeat the D-Reaper? Rukato. Rated T for later chapters. Rehauled and rewritten since I pretty much lost the old story
1. Author

Author Notes:

Sorry, haven't updated this story in weeks. Ive been dealing with the death of my grandpa, and the divorce of my parents so kinda don't have the right mind put up the next chapter. Thanks for the support and the constructive criticism from everyone. I'll most likely post up chapter 3 after Jan 3rd or 4th, since I will be heading back to college.

Again sorry for the late update and hope to hear more reviews when I continue this story =)

P.S. I will be editing some material in chapter 1 and 2.

I will be adding some parts like Impmon/Beelzemon and put more of the fight scene against the D-Reaper. So Cya!


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers and I would put Takato and Rika together.**

**I also want to credit ****Tamer of Light**** and his story "Never Alone" for giving me inspiration to start my own fanfiction.**

**This will be my first one, so please give me all the ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM**** you all can offer Thanks.**

**Now without further ado, Let the story begin!**

**Update: I just realized that I have been typing Takato's mom's name wrong. Don't know where I got the name Mie from, but her name is Yoshie. I just made all the changes from Prologue to the latest chapter. Honto ni Gomen nasai.**

**Prologue**

_Flashback: Okinawa when Takato is 7 living with his grandpa._

7 year old Takato runs out of the house early in the morning without his parents noticing towards his grandpa's hut. Takato knows every morning his grandpa gets ready to go fishing and he is excited to go with him. He sees his grandpa prepping his fishing rods and bait and runs towards him and yells.

"Grandpa! Let's go fishing!" says a young Takato excitedly to his grandpa. "Hold on there sonny!" "Does your mother know about this?" replied the elderly man. "No.." Takato timidly replies while moving his thumbs like he was just caught doing a crime. His grandpa sighs. "_Yoshie is going to give me an earful if she finds out Takato is doing something dangerous again._" "_Oh well can't say no to Takato since he's all excited already." _"Ok Takato let's do it." His grandpa says.

Takato is jumping for joy since around where he lives, his only friends are his grandpa and his cousin, Kai, but Kai is currently grounded due to being caught at the Cave of Mysteries a couple of miles away from their settlement.

"I wish Kai could come with us." Takato sadly says. "That whippersnapper broke one of the rules and has to be punished." "We do not have much rules around here but when we do have a rule we are to follow them." Takato's grandpa replies sternly. "I understand grandpa, but what is in the cave anyways?" "I'm curious to know." Takato curiously asks. "Nothing important for you and there's no treasure that's all you need to know." His grandpa replies quickly.

"Now Takato, Are you ready to see if you can beat me at catching the most fishes today?" His grandpa asks. Takato has a cheeky smile and says, "You bet! I'm going to win!"

"Come to the cave." A mysterious voice only Takato can hear says. "Come to what cave?" young Takato says to thin air while his grandpa in fright asks, "Takato who are you talking to?" "A voice says to come to the cave grandpa." Takato replies. His grandpa instead does not reply due to fear of his suspicions coming true. "Takato just ignore the voice." His grandpa softly tells his grandson. "The voice stopped talking grandpa." Takato says. "Good." His grandpa quickly replies while keeping tabs on Takato to see if there would be anymore mysterious phenomenon occurring.

So for the rest of the day until sunset you could hear Takato and his grandpa catching fishes, well his grandpa catching and young Takato losing every fish that bites.

Now that Takato and his grandpa are done with their activity they slowly walk in serenity back towards Takato's house where his mother Yoshie is waiting for them with a bread roller and a tick mark on her forehead.

"Uh oh. Looks like mom found out." Takato says to his grandpa. "It's ok Takato, I can handle your mother." His grandpa replies.

Takato and his grandpa settle in front of Yoshie's looming form and all hell lets loose.

"TAKATO MATSUKI HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME OR YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WENT TO DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS AGAIN WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!" Yoshie reprimands her son. "Yoshie, he's seven years old, the boy has to have some fun in his life since there really isn't much to do around this town." Takato's grandpa replies to his daughter. "Takato go ahead inside and I will talk with your mother." His grandpa tells Takato and ends with a wink.

"Yay thanks grandpa!" replies the young Matsuki while hugging his Grandpa and then running into the house and into his room.

"Dad, your spoiling him." Yoshie softly tells her father. "Nonsense, a boy his age is all about finding adventure." Her father replies.

(sigh) "There's no point in telling you again and again stop taking Takato on dangerous activities." "Since you will just ignore me and do what you want." Yoshie says to her father.

When Takato reaches the doorway of his room he hears a voice. "Come."

"Come where?" young Takato asks to the voice only he can hear. "To the cave." replied the mysterious voice. "But that cave is forbidden to go inside, I don't want to get grounded like Kai did and be in a lot of trouble." Takato says to nothing. "Come to claim your destiny." the mysterious voice says in Takato's mind. "What's a destiny?" Takato asks. "come to the cave and you will know." The voice explained before disappearing. "I wonder if this destiny thing is a shiny toy!" Takato exclaims in excitement.

Takato quickly gets his flash light from his drawer and puts it inside his pants pocket and walks downstairs careful to stay undetected by his parents and his grandpa. While his parents are chatting among themselves he runs towards the front door opens it and closes it softly without anyone knowing. He then runs towards his destination, Cave of Mysteries.

Takato notices the weather getting a bit foggy and maybe a chance of a storm coming in. He rushes towards his goal.

"Takehiro go up and tell your son dinner is ready." Yoshie tells her husband while she prepares the table with her father. "Got it dear." Takehiro lazily replies.

Takehiro walks upstairs towards his son's room and notices the quietness. He knocks on the door twice before noticing the door was open and nobody resides in the room at the moment. Alarmingly he rushes downstairs to tell the grave news. "Yoshie! Takato isn't in his room!" Takehiro shouts. "What! Where could he be then? Yoshie worriedly asks. At that moment Takato's grandpa had a bad feeling something was going to happen. "Oh no.. Takehiro I need you and Yoshie to relax and keep each other company, I have a feeling I know where he went." Takato's grandpa says hurriedly before running out of the house in pursue his grandson.

At this point, Takato has managed to make it in front of the cave. He looks around and notices nothing is around him and he is alone. He puts up and brave face gulps and walks inside the cave.

"Takato!" Takato's grandpa yells in hope of finding his grandson but to no avail. "_He's gone to the cave!" "I have to hurry and stop him!_" His grandpa says to himself. He then rushes towards the Cave of Mysteries hoping he is not too late.

Inside the cave young Takato is scared but still travels deeper into the cave with his flashlight on. "Mom and dad are so going to kill me for doing this." "This destiny toy better be worth it." After walking another couple of steps he comes to a dead end but notices on the wall in front of him there is a black mark. Without warning he reaches and touches the black mark that activates a secret room in the cave to the side. "Cool!" Takato exclaims with vigor before walking into the secret room.

Inside the room he sees an egg and a device with a golden ring and to the side a card. He walks up and picks up the card first and flips it over and reads, "Crimson Drive."

He then picks up the device and tries to push the buttons but nothing happens. Lastly he moves closer to the egg and touches it before it starts moving.

"Oooo…" Takato says in excitement. Out pops a red head and looks around curiously before settling its eyes on Takato. "Hi are you food?" the crimson creature asks Takato. "No I'm a human boy! But we have food back at home." Takato explains to the crimson creature. "I'm hungry now." utters the crimson creature. "Here you can have half my bread that I brought." Takato says as he bravely hands the creature half his bread. The creature looks at the bread curiously before opening his jaws with sharp teeth and munches on the bread. "Yummy!" exclaims the creature. "My name is Takato." What's yours?" asks the young man. "Gigimon is my name." replied Gigimon. "That's a weird name." says Takato.

Outside of the cave Takato's grandpa enters the cave and walks until he notices the black mark has already been activated and he sees his grandson with a mysterious crimson creature and curiously observes as his grandson interacts with the creature. After they both introductions are over. He stomps angrily to his grandson. "Takato! You are in so much trouble now."

Takato turns around in fear of his grandpa's angry voice. "Grandpa I know I'm in trouble but I found a talking red doggy!" His grandpa is in shock at seeing the red creature. "His name is Gigimon!" His grandpa walks slowly closer to his grandson before standing in front of him and asks the creature. "What are you?" Gigimon points at the device next to him and Takato. "Takato has to pick it up!" Gigimon says. Takato excitedly picks up the device. "Wait Takato!" his grandpa says in fear. The device activates and a hologram is projected showing the picture of Gigimon and the words D-I-G-I-M-O-N. Takato's grandfather immediately starts shaking in fear all of a sudden remembering his past and the sin he committed while Takato looks worried for his grandpa.

"Grandpa are you okay?" Takato curiously asks. "I'm too late" His grandpa replies.

All of a sudden the walls around them begin to crumble. "We have to leave now Takato!" His grandpa tells Takato. Takato rushes to pick up the device and pockets it inside his pants and the card in his other pocket. He then picks up Gigimon and runs with his grandpa towards the exit.

The structure inside the cave starts caving in and we see Takato's grandpa and Takato while holding Gigimon for dear life running towards the exit. Takato's grandpa automatically stops and asks, "Takato can I see that device one last time please?" Takato reaches in his pocket and fishes out the device and gives it to his grandpa. His grandpa pushes some buttons on the device and hands it back to Takato. "Go on and get out of here." Takato's grandpa says to Takato. "What about you grandpa?" Takato asks. "I have already ran out of energy trying to find you and running towards this cave, my old age is finally paying its toll on my body." Takato's grandpa replies.

"I can't leave you grandpa!" Takato shouts. "You have to escape Takato!" "Run towards the exit and never look back please." Takato's grandpa weakly yells at his grandson.

Takato starts tearing up but pockets the device and while holding Gigimon with a brave face runs towards the exit without looking back.

Takato's grandpa thinks, "_I guess this is how I will atone for my sins in the past and running away from them to escape in Okinawa." "I'm proud of you Takato, I know you will do many great things in the future and always look ahead into the future._

As Takato exits the cave he finally looks behind him but is in shock at what he sees. The whole cave has caved in and he sees no signal of his grandpa at all. With tears in his eyes and depair he yells, "**GRANDPA!"**

Takato then sees his parents arriving towards the cave and spots their son and runs towards him before hugging him in protection and grief. Takato continues to cry along with his mother and father at the fate of their elder.

Takato then walks home together with his parents and once they arrive home, he shows them the device and Gigimon.

Yoshie screams in fear of the creature but Takehiro quickly silences her with a hand to her mouth.

"M-mom dad this is Gigimon." "Also grandpa told me to show you this toy and push this button when we are together.

Takato pushes the button on the device and a hologram pops out of their deceased elder. He says, "Yoshie and Takehiro, I am sorry for giving such a huge burden to Takato but what he is holding is known as a Digimon." "This was supposed to be a deep dark secret that the family was never supposed to know." "Not even your grandma knew about this and I thought I would carry it with me to my death bed." "I was too late in preventing Takato from discovering his destiny with Gigimon" "Please forgive Takato as he was only listening to his destiny in his mind and as my last wish please treat Gigimon just like another son that you just had because I forsee a future where both of them will be needed in the future." "Takato I also have to tell you Gigimon already knows all of his evolutions and with that card you have, you will obtain massive amounts of power." "But as you are now you do not have the spirit and the will to use it until the future." "I believe there will be a dangerous foe in three years time in a city called Shinjuku." "I will always be with you three in spirit." explains the elder before the hologram disappears.

"If my father says it as his last wish then we have to respect it." Yoshie explains. "Welcome to the family Gigimon." Takehiro says to the crimson creature. "I'm hungry!" Gigimon bellows. Yoshie faints in fear while Takehiro tries to wake his wife back up and Takato looks on sadly as he blames himself for the tragedy that befell his grandpa. "_I'm so sorry grandpa! It's all my fault you died(cries). _

_3 years later._

Ten year old Takato Matsuki and his parents watch in shock as D-Reaper is causing destruction at their destination, Shinjuku.

Takato thinks to himself, "_This is probably what grandpa was hinting at before his hologram disappeared."_

_Prologue end._

Author's Note: First time putting my works into story format but I feel like ideas just pop into your head much more easily with this format.

Thank you for your advice everyone.

Takato's grandpa's sin will not be uncovered until later chapters but he will play a big role into Takato's future.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers and I would put Takato and Rika together.**

**Here is Chapter 1 revised and now into story format.**

**Taking Crazyeight's advice, Jeri will not be in this story whatsoever. Just to clear up a loophole. Thanks. **

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback: Stuck at sea because cannot dock into port, During the Invasion of D-Reaper hours away from Shinjuku in a boat cabin room:_

Takato Matsuki, a 10 year old boy with crimson eyes, blue hoodie, and gray short with a very imaginative mind stares in shock at the TV in the room while listening to the news of what is happening right now in Shinjuku. His mother Yoshie Matsuki and father Takehiro Matsuki watches on while a crimson colored raptor with black markings and a hazard on his chest called Guilmon is seen sleeping while dreaming of bread and muttering, "Guilmon Bread". His mother walks out to go to the bathroom.

"Dad, I have to go help!" "The city is in danger. Look at the destruction the D-Reaper is causing to the surrounding area!" Takato says to his dad,

"I know son, but you need to tell your mother before you leave." Takehiro worriedly utters to his son.

"Ok dad." "I understand." Takato says with impatience for his mother to return.

Takato waits 5 minutes before his mother comes into the room. "Mom, I know it's dangerous to go and help but at this rate we will be here forever without docking into port." Takato complains.

"Takato, I know." "You have permission to go, but your father and I will still worry for you." "Don't forget we are both proud of you." Yoshie says to her son.

"Thanks mom and dad." Takato replies.

Takato walks up to Guilmon and nudges Guilmon on the shoulder. "Hey Guilmon wake up we got to go." The crimson raptor still snores while dreaming of all the Guilmon bread he can eat.

"Guilmon wake up! There's Guilmon Bread if you do." Takato tells his partner hopefully trying to bribe the saurian to wake up.

Guilmon hears the words Guilmon Bread and wakes up with a jolt and yells "YAY! Guilmon Bread!" (looks around for the bread). "Aww no bread" He lazily slumps back to sleep but gets back sensing Takato's urgency to save Shinjuku."

Takato sighs, "You never change." Takato starts thinking, _ "I hope I'm not too late."_

Takato then gets his D-Power and his cards ready to face the danger in Shinjuku."Takatomon that D-Reaper is not a digimon and it looks dangerous." Guilmon tells his partner. "I know Guilmon, that's why we have to stop it. I have a plan."

"Come back to us safe please Takato." Yoshie tells her son.

Takato hugs his dad and mom. "Thank you both." "Come on Guilmon we got a city to save and one bad monster to destroy!" "Can we have a bread break first?" Guilmon asks innocently.

Takato anime falls and yells, "Guilmon!" "It was worth a try." Guilmon says with hope. "Tell you what Guilmon, if you can bring Takato back safe, I will make you the biggest, tasty Guilmon bread just for you." Takehiro says to Guilmon. "YAY! Okay Takatomon let's go!" Guilmon excitedly says to his partner. "Thanks Dad. Nothing gets a digimon moving like the promise of food *laughs*. Takato jokes with his father. Takehiro laughs with son. "Just be careful alright Takato?" Takehiro tells his son with uncertainty. "I will be. Don't worry." assures Takato. "Wait Takato! Here." Takehiro calls out to his son as he hands him a pair of crimson and black goggles. These were your grandpa's and I felt like they should belong to you now. Takato swells up with pride and joy as he straps on the goggles and hugs his dad goodbye. "I'll return safely dad."

Takato and Guilmon run out of the cabin room looking side to side in case any security was patrolling.

"Coast is clear, Ok boy, You ready? Takato asks his partner. "Let's Do it Takatomon!" Guilmon replies in excitement.

Takato raises his Golden D-Power in the air and yells, "Bio-Merge Activate!"

Guilmon biomerge to...

**GALLANTMON!**

Takato then takes out a card he has not seen in years, and says to himself. "_I know I'm ready now grandpa please give me power!" _Takato swipes the card along his D-Power and yells, "Card Slash! Crimson Drive Activate!"

**GALLANTMON Mode change to… Gallantmon Crimson Mode!**

The red knight is then covered with crimson armor and now wields the legendary sword blutgang on his left hand and the legendary spear Gungnir on his right hand. In addition he has four pairs of wings that allow him flight.

"To Shinjuku we go!" Takato exclaims while inside Gallantmon CM. Gallantmon CM flies towards Shinjuku to battle his adversary D-Reaper.

Author's Notes:

Decided to rehaul the whole story and rewrite every single chapter so many ideas in my head and so hard to type them out. Anyways read and review and always please constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers since it still is and always will be my favorite season. I would put Takato and Rika together too.**

**Finally done with the first chapter and now on to the 2nd.**

**Chapter 2**

Gallantmon CM arrives at Shinjuku only to see nothing but destruction and mayhem. "This destruction is terrible. I have to hurry." Takato says as he surveys the surrounding area.

Gallantmon CM tries to suppress his power so his location would not be noticed. Takato sees the D-Reaper agents battling it out with the Digimon Tamers team for dominance. He flies near a building hoping to hide his presence from the D-Reaper and the Tamers. One of the digimon. Beelzemon sensed something coming but dismissed it as nothing important.

"Must've been a weak agent that died." Beelzemon says without any interest.

Takato notices that the Tamers consisted of 5 digimon and their tamers and he also notices that three are biomerged into their mega form. Sakuyamon, Justimon and Megagargomon and 2 are on the sidelines for support, Guardromon and MarineAngemon with an additional demon-like digimon called Beelzemon in his Blaster Mode at the front lines shooting his attacks at the D-Reaper.

The D-Reaper attacks relentlessly against the Tamers shooting lasers and releasing tentacles to entrap them. Some of them almost land on Kazu and Kenta which are the tamers of Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

"Watch out!" Kazu yells as he jumps away from a tentacle. Kazu sees a laser aimed for Kenta. Kazu, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Megagargomon all yell, "Kenta!"

MarineAngemon manages to bring his shield up in time to save Kenta from death.

"Enough is enough! **Gargo Missiles**!" Megagargomon yells in anger. Megagargomon lets out a huge barrage of missiles that decimate 20% of the agents in front of them. "You will not get away from almost killing one of our friends D-Reaper!" "Eat this! **Accel Arm**!" Justimon shouts. Justimon slams the ground creating cracks of energy that decimate another 15% of the agents. "Even though he's almost as annoying as Kazu, ("Hey!" Kazu screams) I will not let you hurt any of my friends!" "Take this! **Amethyst Wind**!" Sakuyamon yells. Sakuyamon lets loose a hail of pink petals that decimate another 15% of the agents.

Sakuyamon, Justimon, Megagargomon together yells, "We are not giving up and losing this fight! We will defeat you D-Reaper!" Guadromon adds, "Yes we will!" MarineAngemon comments, "Pui!" "You guys talk too much! Let's just beat it up!" Beelzemon says in irritation.

Kazu yells, "Then we'll be praised as heroes!" "You're getting to ahead of yourself Kazu." Kenta remarks "Don't ruin my moment Kenta." Kazu replies. "You both talk too much -glares at them both- Concentrate on the enemy then you can think of your fantasies when we survive this." Beelzemon says in irritation.

**SPIRIT STRIKE!** **MEGA BARRAGE!** **ACCEL ARM! CORONA DESTROYER! KAHUNA WAVES! **Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, Justimon. Beelzemon BM, and MarineAngemon together yell as they unleash their attacks on the agents.

MarineAngemon's attack greatly heals the three megas as they continue fighting D-Reaper. After the dust clears they see even more agents than there were before. "He's regenerating his agents too fast!" Henry says in fear

Suddenly, D-Reaper shoots out a burst of dark energy that splits the team. Everyone groans as they experience pain on all of their bodies and can barely even get up. Gallantmon CM looks in horror as the Tamers are beaten. "_They are all hurt, I have to enter now before D-Reaper destroys them…"_ Takato says to himself.

D-Reaper then shoots a laser beam straight at Sakuyamon! "Rika wake up that laser is heading straight towards us and we need to get out of there!" Renamon alarmingly shouts at her partner. Rika wakes up in time and looks in horror but readies her staff, shouting her attack "**Amethyst Mandala!**" Sakuyamon manages to generate a shield but is so weakened that it is about to break "Rika!" Everyone shouts in fear

The laser beam slams into the shield and penetrates closer and closer to the weakened Sakuyamon. "Renamon I Love You!" Rika shouts to her partner knowing they be obliterated soon "So do I Rika." Renamon replies with acceptance.

Sakuyamon loses her energy to generate the shield and right when it is about to strike Sakuyamon... Gallantmon CM appears in front and shouts his attack, "**Invincible Sword!"** Gallantmon CM cuts the laser with his sword away from Sakuyamon.

_BOOM! _A loud explosion occurs that picks up dust covering the battlefield.

Sakuyamon opens her eyes and blinks and asks to herself, "_Why wasn't I destroyed?_"

She then sees a crimson armored knight digimon wielding a sword and a lance on both hands with wings in front of her. "_Pretty…" _Rika talks to herself as she observes the crimson knight.

Takato says in his mind, "_I'm glad I made it in time_." "_That was too close for comfort._" Henry says to himself. "Looks like queenie got saved by a knight in shining crimson armor" says Terriermon as he snickers. "I'll say, but who's the crimson knight?" Justimon asks. Rika says to herself, "_I'll remember to pummel that stupid rabbit when this is over." _Sakuyamon stands and points her staff towards the crimson knight and asks, "Who are you?"

Gallantmon CM ignores the question and gets ready to fight D-Reaper. D-Reaper shoots out multiple laser beams and fires off hundreds of tentacles. "**Invincible Sword!" **Gallantmon CM cuts through all of the tentacles in one fell swoop. Gallantmon CM then flies towards D-Reaper.

Sakuyamon says to herself, "_He's strong. He just slashed all those tentacles in one swing!" "He's definitely at a level above us._ _We may just be able to beat D-Reaper with this guy!"_ Henry says in his mind. D-Reaper spews out dark energy towards Gallantmon CM but is dodged by flying to the side. D-Reaper releases a hidden agent to the back of Gallantmon CM and it blasts Gallantmon CM with dark energy.

Sakuyamon yells, "Watch Out!" Gallantmon CM falls towards the ground damaged but gets back up. Sakuyamon facepalms and thinks "_Nevermind he just got pummeled by a couple of tentacles..."_ Henry thinking, "_sigh... and I even thought he was strong!"_

Takato talking to Guilmon, "_That didnt go so well huh?" "How you holding up boy?" _Takato asks his partner."Takatomon my head hurts and I think I have a headache..." "Then we need to wrap this up soon."

Gallantmon CM turns towards the Tamers and Beelzemon and says "My identity is not important right now. What we need to do is defeat this thing." "Hey Crimson tutu- princess if you haven't noticed that's what we been trying to do!" Beelzemon yells in reply. Gallantmon CM ignores Beelzemon's remark and says, "I cannot beat him alone." "We need to work together." "I have a plan."

Gallantmon CM explains that the weakness of D-Reaper is the head agent and that the rest are just lackeys. He needs them to distract all the agents so he can fly towards the head agent at full power and destroy it. "How do we know you're on our side." Sakuyamon asks in curiousness. Terriermon snickers and says in mirth, "Well queenie he did save you so that already means he's not against us." "Shove it rabbit." Rika replies with irritation. "All of you cram it and let's just get this over with!" Beelzebumon silences the group with his reply. "Okay… So everyone got the plan?" Gallatmon CM asks the group. "Yes!" Everyone replies.

Everyone then faces the D-Reaper again while Gallantmon CM flies off to the side battling agents that flock towards him.

"**SPIRIT STRIKE! MEGA BARRAGE! ACCEL ARM! CORONA DESTROYER! KAHUNA WAVES!**" The Tamer's team yell as they destroy more and more agents. All the attacks manage to create an opening large enough for Gallantmon CM to fly towards. "Let's end this!" Gallantmon CM yells. He then tries to locate the head agent and locates it in the middle of the legion of agents. "**Invincible Sword!"** Gallantmon CM cuts through the legion and stares straight at the head agent. As he nears the head agent he can hear it saying, "Delete, Destroy…"

"It's over D-Reaper your reign of terror ends now!" "**Crimson Light!" **Gallantmon CM replies. Gallantmon CM throws his Gungnir into the air at a very fast speed and it lands back down at five times the speed and pierces the head agent while creating a nuke-like explosion that destroys the surrounding agents in a 10km radius. He then notices the hole where the agents are appearing from the Digital World and quickly destroys the rest of the agents appearing from the digital hole with another Crimson Light. With the hole purified and the head agent destroyed. D-Reaper is defeated finally. Everyone looks on as each agent disappears and cheers for their victory.

The Tamers shout in triumph, "We win! D-Reaper is destroyed!" Gallantmon CM flies back towards the Tamers and lands and says, "Thank you everyone for the assistance and the help, without everyone's power we would not have defeated D-Reaper." Sakuyamon walks toward Gallantmon CM points her staff at Gallantmon CM and says, "Ok enough masquerading," "who exactly are you?" Gallantmon CM stays silent and walks away. "She just wants to know who you sheesh." Terriermon exclaims. "We all want to know who you are." Justimon replies. "Yea man you totally whooped that head agent!" Kazu yells in excitement. "Kazu..." Kenta replies to Kazu's remark. "What? It's true!" Kazu complains. "All of you shut up!" Now who are you!" Sakuyamon asks now with irritation. Gallantmon CM replies, "Like I said my identity is not important." Beelzemon flies and lands near Gallantmon CM while pointing his blaster at him. "Talk now bub or I'm gonna blow a hole in your head." Beelzemon says with seriousness. "You're going to attack me even after I helped you defeat D-Reaper?" Gallantmon CM says in shock.

"You won't answer my question." "Now I will ask once more." "Who are you?" Sakuyamon says with finality. Gallantmon CM begins his ascent into the air and says, "Sorry but I need to go." Sakuyamon yells while pointing her staff at Gallantmon CM, "You are not going anywhere!" "**Amethyst Wind!** Gallantmon CM dodges the attack and flies away. "**CORONA DESTROYER!" **Beelzemon yells. Gallantmon Crimson Mode dodges that attack too and flies away. "You're not getting away until I find out who you are!" Sakuyamon yells at the crimson knight flying away. Sakuyamon jumps and lands on Megagargomon's shoulder. "Henry!" "Lets go catch that guy!" "I'm not going to let him think that I'm a damsel in distress who needs saving!" "Well he did save you queenie." Terriermon remarks. "Terriermon..." Henry says to his partner.

"Shut it rabbit before I make you rabbit stew!" "Now move it!" Sakuyamon says in anger. Terriermon gulps and shuts up in fear of feeling Rika's wrath. Megagargomon flies after Gallantmon CM with Sakuyamon on his shoulder. Gallantmon CM flies out into the sea. Takato thinks, "_Aw man I got to find a way to distract them so I can go back to the boat without them noticing."_

Justimon, Guardromon, Kenta, Kazu together sweat drop at their inability to fly and help out while saying, "What are we supposed to do then?" "Pui?" MarineAngememon says in confusion. Megagargomon with Sakuyamon on his shoulder pursues Gallantmon CM towards the seas. A thick fog appears near them.

"Hes flying out to the ocean!" "We gotta hurry before we lose him in the fog!" Sakuyamon tells Megagargomon. "He flies fast for a fairy..." "I will flank him from the other side of the fog that way we can box him in." Beelzemon remarks. "Okay you go to that." Sakuyamon replies.

Takato thinks, "_Darn they are persistent." "I had a bad feeling that they were gonna want to know who I am." _"Why don't we just tell them Takatomon" Guilmon asks his partner. "We can't Guilmon." "I don't want to endanger you." Takato replies. Takato notices the thick fog settling in and the boat below them. "We'll lose them in the fog!" Takato says to his partner. Gallantmon CM flies towards the thickest part of the fog and dedigivolves back into Takato and Gigimon who land on the boat with a THUD.

"Phew that was close." Takato says with comfort.

In the air:

Beelzemon flies towards where he predicted Gallantmon CM will appear. "Alright I got you bu-" "What where did he go?" Beelzemon asks in confusion. Sakuyamon then spots Beelzemon in confusion. "Beelzemon don't tell me you lost him!" Sakuyamon yells in frustration. "Can it toots," "I thought I could flank him." Beelzemon replies in irritation. Megagargomon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon try to spot the crimson knight but the fog is too thick. "Darn! He got away!" Sakuyamon says in anger. "I wonder who he was anyways." Henry states. "I don't care who he was but if I ever seen him again I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Sakuyamon yells in reply. "Okay... We should head back to the others." Henry says. "Hmmph not like there's anything else we can do." Rika mopes.

_Meanwhile on the boat_

A guard comes to see what was the THUD he heard and shines his flashlights to spot a young kid with a red doll. "Hey! Why are you out at this time of night!" The guard asks. Takato scratches his head in embarrassment and says, "Sorry my name is Takato Matsuki and my parents are on this boat." "I was on my way back to my room after going to the bathroom and got lost." "Oh. That's fine then." "I will lead you back to your room." "Many people on this boat get lost so I understand." The guard says.

"Thanks mister!" Takato says with gratefulness. The guard leads Takato to the rooms and spots his dad. "Dad!" Takato yells. "Takato!" "Your back!" Takehiro yells back in response to seeing his son not injured. "Please walk with your kid to the bathroom so they don't get lost." The guard reprimands Takehiro. "I understand." "Thank You." Takehiro says with gratefulness and bows. Takehiro and his son walk back into the room to see Yoshie sleeping. Takato walks up to his mother and prods her awake. "Mom. I'm back and I'm safe so you don't need to worry anymore." Takato tells his mother. Yoshie wakes up and seeing Takato she gets out of bed and hugs Takato like her life depended on it. "Takato?" "Oh my!" "Takato your back!" "I was so worried!" Yoshie says to her son. "Sorry for making you worry mom..." Takato replies. "Don't you ever do something like that again young man!" Yoshie reprimands. "I won't mom." Takato says. "Now let's all sleep." "We're all tired anyways from your little adventure." "We will talk when we land in Shinjuku." Yoshie explains. "Okay." Takehiro and Takato both reply.

The Matsuki's then snooze off into dreamland...

Takato thinks while in bed, "_Once we land, that will be the start of my new life. I hope nothing bad happens."_

Author's Notes:

04-27-12 Update: Added Beelzemon to the story which I forgot in the first place xD.

05-15-14 been more then 2 years since I started this story but I finally rewrote it the way I am comfortable with. There you guys go second chapter in story format. Converting takes so much time but it's an exciting experience.

I hoped people enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked typing it.

Next Chapter will be a timeskip to later when Takato and the gang are all in High School. I will upload Chapter 3 as soon as I convert it to story format.

So review and enjoy always constructive criticism. Till Chapter 3 Bye.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers and I would put Takato and Rika together.**

**Finally getting back to this story after so much drama passed in my life. Now I'm back and hopefully able to give you all more enjoyment on my story.**

**Let's start!**

**Chapter 3**

_4 years have passed since the D-Reaper incident. Takato, Gigimon and his family now reside in Shinjuku, Japan. Takato kept Gigimon in his form because it was easier to keep him in his room like a stuffed animal than an overgrown dinosaur. He was home schooled in his family's bakery since they arrived and he is now 14 entering his first year of high school. The existence of Digimon are now known to world and even though people fear them they know there are the Tamers who will protect them from the ones who will do harm to them. Little does he know that fate has things in store for our young tamer._

In a famous bakery called Matsuki Bakery on the second floor you can hear an alarm clock ringing continously while the owner of said alarm clock continues to doze off in his bed all warm and ... SLAM you hear the sound of the owner's room door open and you see a woman with a tick mark on her forehead.

"WAKE UP TAKATO MATSUKI AND GET TO SCHOOL! IF YOU SO MUCH AS BECOME LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL I WILL THWACK YOU WITH THIS BREAD ROLLER!" Yoshie yells with indignation at her son's sleeping form. Takato Matsuki, 14 years old first year freshmen in Shinjuku High wakes up and stares at the person who woke him up from his sleep and gulps when he sees the assailant. With a jolt, he gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom in fear of his mother's wrath. Takehiro walks near his wife and says, "Dear, don't you think you should go easier on him." "I mean it is his first day." Yoshie smacks the bed roller on Takeshiro's head and drags her useless husband downstairs and walks back up. Yoshie sees Gigimon waking up from his bed and acknowledges his presence while telling Gigimon. "Wake up there's Guilmon Bread in your bowl." Gigimon wakes up with a jolt and hollers "FOOD?" Takeshiro wakes up from his slumber of pain and walks back up towards Yoshie. "I know you want what's best for Takato but he's a big kid now we can't babysit him forever." Takehiro tells his wife. "I know Takeshiro... but this is his first time being in a school where he will see other kids his age and he's only had experience being home schooled." "How can he get used to the environment!" Yoshie cries. "He will adapt." "After all he is our son." Takehiro replies. "Fine you win." Yoshie says with acceptance. Yoshie and Takeshiro walk back downstairs preparing for breakfast.

Takato is busy in the bathroom pondering on how his first day of high school will go. "_Hm... This is going be kind of scary since I have only been home schooled by mom and dad since we arrived in Shinjuku. I hope I can at least make a friend when I arrive. Oh well not like anything is going change if I keep thinking about it."_ Takato then goes out of the bathroom and walks to his room to get dressed. He puts on a pair of black shorts with a white shirt then over the shirt a crimson and black sweater. Lastly he straps on his crimson and black goggles and he sees Gigimon and pets him on the head. "Good morning boy?" "How are you?" Takato asks his partner. Gigimon munching on his breakfast says, "Hi Takatomon!"

"Gigimon close your mouth when you talk!" Takato says while facepalming. "Anyways we can play after I get out of school ok?" Takato tells his partner. "Yay!" Gigimon cheers. "Ok Ok just calm down." "I'm gonna go eat breakfast downstairs see you later." Takato says. "Bye Bye Takatomon!" Gigimon says while waving his stubby little arms. Takato then walks downstairs to the kitchen where his mom and dad are eating breakfast contently and while his dad is reading the newspaper.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad" Takato greets to his parents. "Morning Takato." His parents reply. Yoshie places a plate of fish and a bowl of rice towards Takato. "Here hurry up and eat your breakfast before you are late to your first day of school." Yoshie exclaims to her son. "Yes Mom." Takato says as he starts eating his breakfast and finishes on time before getting up.

"Have fun today." "It will be a good first experience for you." His father says. "Ok Hurry up and get your stuff and march to school young man." Yoshie says with finality. Takato sighs and says, "yes mom." Takato walks back up to his room and gets his stuff ready for school.

Takato faces his partner and says, "Anyways boy, I'm going to be at school so just stay in my room and do not do anything that will cause trouble for mom and dad ok?" Gigimon asks, "When will you be back?" "probably awhile before I come back." Takato replies. "It's going be so boring without you here Takatomon..." Gigimon says with a hint of sadness. "I know but just in case I need you here to protect mom and dad if a Digimon were to biomerge near the bakery." Takato tells his partner. "Okay. Have fun at this school thing." Gigimon replies.

Takato laughs and thanks his partner walking back downstairs towards the front door. Takato then walks with his backpack yelling, "Bye Mom Bye Dad!" "See you all later." "Bye Takato!" "Remember First Impressions are important!" Yoshie yells back at her son. Takato walks towards a school not very far from his family's bakery. He sees many students walking and chatting towards the school and he hopes that he can do something like that in the future. He steps towards the front gate where he reads a plaque saying Shinjuku High. "_I guess this is where my life starts..._" Takato says to himself. He then realizes he does not even know where his homeroom is. "Aw man what a way to start my day…. Maybe the office lady will know." Takato walks towards the front door of the school and walks towards office. He spots the secretary and asks, "Hello? I'm kind of lost." "Hello you must be the new transfer student Takato Matsuki right?" the secretary replies. "Yes mam." Takato replies back. "Your homeroom is 327." explains the secretary. "Thank you mam." Takato replies. "Have a nice day!" the secretary cheers.

Takato thinks, "_She was a nice lady, hopefully everyone else is nice like her." _Takato walks but bumps into a fiery redheaded female. "Watch where you're going before I pummel you!" the fiery red head yells."Sorry!" Takato apologizes."Whatever." the fiery red head responds before walking away. Takato glances at the fiery red head and sees that she is about his age and alarmingly says, "Wait!" "What do you want?" the fiery red head asks in annoyance. "Um.. Do you know where room 327 is?" Takato nervously asks."Yes." The fiery red head replies."Can you take me there?" Takato asks again.The fiery redhead sighs and says, "Just follow me then."Takato follows the fiery redhead and ascends three flights of stairs before arriving at a door marked 327._ "_Here is it." "I'm going in first." The fiery red head says to Takato. Takato notices the fiery red head has the most alluring purple eyes and unconsciously stares. The fiery red head notices the crimson and black goggles on Takato's head and stares back in annoyance. "Quit staring unless u want to lose those eyes." The fiery red head warns. Takato backs away. "Sorry. I just couldn't help staring, because your eyes are so beautiful." Takato accidently says. Takato then realizes his mistake and covers his mouth. The fiery red head stares blankly at Takato. "Are you trying to hit on me?" "Because if you are you're continuing on a path of a pummeling." The fiery red head warns. "Sorry Sorry!" Takato apologizes as best as he could. The fiery red head sighs. "You're lucky your new, I'll let you get away with that remark but if you ever say that again you will be in the hospital in 5 seconds flat." "Understand?" Takato nods obediently while the fiery red head enters the classroom.

Takato thinks to himself, "_I guess she's nice in a way that she helped me find my homeroom." "Guess this is her homeroom too."_ Takato realizes he forgot to ask for her name so he can thank her properly. "Aw man, Oh well." Takato shyly waits outside of the homeroom before the homeroom teacher walks towards her room and acknowledges his presence. "Hi, I'm Ms. Asaji," "You must be the new transfer student." Ms. Asaji greets. "Yes. I am." Takato replies. "Come in then." Ms. Asaji offers. Takato then enters the classroom with . Inside the classroom you can see the teacher Ms. Asaji(Yes she is in this story you cannot get rid of her evil homework assignments lol) walking towards the center of the room. She shushes the class and brings total silence and says, "Ok class we have a new student today please introduce yourself." Takato gulps and introduces himself. "Hi My name is Takato Ma-t-t-t-s-u-u-u-ki and this is my first day of high school since I was only home schooled by my parents since we moved here from Okinawa." "We live in a bakery and it has good bread and I hope you will come and try it out one day." One of the student bellows, "He's pretty shy isn't he?" "What's with his goggles too?" "Does he think he's still in middle school or something?" The whole class snickers after those remarks.

"Ok class settle down, Takato why don't you sit in back of Rika Nonaka." "Rika Nonaka raise your hand please." A young girl with fiery red hair with a spiked ponytail and violet eyes with a scowl raises her hand. Takato notices her as the fiery redhead who helped him find his homeroom.

Takato thinks to himself, "_So her name is Rika." _Takato walks towards where he is assigned and says to Rika, "Thank you again for um.. helping me."

Rika recognizes the boy as the new kid who tried to hit on her. "_Great now I have to deal with a new kid who looks like he couldn't have a decent conversation even if it hit him right in the face." "Not to mention his goggles are so lame."_ "Whatever." Rika replies. Takato walks towards the desk behind Rika Nonaka and sits down. "Free time until your next class." "Takato please come up and receive your schedule." Ms. Asaji announces. "Yes mam." Takato replies.

Takato walks up and receives his schedule and thanks the woman. "Um.. I'm still kind of lost Ms. Asaji." says to Ms. Asaji. Ms. Asaji realizes and announces, "Rika please guide Takato towards his classes." Rika grits her teeth in frustration. "_Great now I have to babysit the new kid. Could my life get any worse?"_ Ryo innocently asks Ms. Asaji. "Why can't Rika guide me towards my classes!" Rika vehemently looks towards Ryo with anger and shouts, "Shut it Akiyama!" Ms. Asaji rolls her eyes to her student's antics and says, "Ryo you already know your way around the school."

Takato thinks to himself, "_who knew such a girl could be so violent and scary..."_ Rika looks threateningly at Takato and says, "Get your butt over here!" "_This is gonna be a long day..." _Takato groans. Rika asks, "Let me see your schedule." Takato hands Rika his schedule. Rika says, "Pft at least you have all classes with me so it makes sense that I can actually babysit you." Takato shyly says, "T-ha-a-anks again Rika." Rika responds with "Whatever."

_Forward to lunch because school classes are boring._

Bell rings signaling lunch time.

Many students exit their classrooms in anticipation for food.

Rika yells at a guy with dark blue hair and an orange vest with a bunny like creature riding on his head, "I'm going to go ahead and guide this new guy around the cafeteria Brainiac." The guy responds with a nod and waves. Rika walks with Takato out of the classroom. "Ok lunch time." "Please tell me you actually know what lunch time is." Rika asks with sarcasm. Takato replies, "Yes thank you for the help Rika." K, I'm going to hang out with my friends then bye." Rika tells Takato. "Bye Rika!" Takato replies.

Takato follows all the other students towards the cafeteria. Takato tries to spot a table where he can eat his lunch. He spots an empty table to the side and sits down while opening his paper bagged lunch his mom prepared for him. He opens the bag and takes his sustenance: bread and a pint of milk. Before he could take a bite of bread, he has an arm around his shoulder. Takato notices the guy is very chubby and could probably eat a lot if he wanted to. He also sees that the guy is joined with two other students which are probably his lackeys.

"Hey kid." "You must be new." "The names Butch, and there is a lunch tax for all new students here." Butch says to Takato. The two other students near Butch snicker. "So give your lunch to me." Butch demands. "But this is all I have for lunch." Takato explains. "Give it or you will be in a world full of hurt." "I'll also break those stupid looking goggles you have on." Butch threatens. Takato gulps not wanting to be in pain and having his goggles broken gives his lunch to Butch. Butch takes a bite out of the bread and immediately tastes the deliciousness of it. Being the bully he spits it out of spite and throws the bread on the floor. "What the hell!" "This bread is awful!" Butch yells which can be heard by all the student in the cafeteria. Takato looks on as his lunch is on the floor. Other students walk over and crowd towards the commotion. Tables away the Tamer group is seen eating ignoring the commotion. "Looks like Butch is picking on the new guy." says the guy known as Henry Wong.

Rika stares at the commotion and continues to eat her sandwich. "Whatever, not my problem." "Maybe we should go and help him he looks like he needs some assistance." Ryo remarks. "Why don't you help him then pretty boy." "I still owe you a pummeling after that stupid teasing you did in homeroom." Rika says to Ryo. Ryo gulps and just looks on.

"Were you trying to poison me or something newbie?" "And you expect people to come to your bakery for bread!" "Your mom has been feeding you poison all day!" "HAHA!" Butch jeers with mirth. Takato embarrassed now runs out of the cafeteria with murmurs of students saying his bakery must be bad.

Takato walks towards the stairs and walks up towards the roof. Up on the roof he sees there are borders so people cannot fall off the building which relieves him. Takato sees a bench in the middle puts his goggles on and lays down with tears in his eyes.

Takato sadly says, "I hate this school." "I wish Gigimon was here." Takato pictures the crimson creature that could brighten his day with just saying his name. "It's not like they care if I don't go to class or not." Takato says while deciding to take a nap. Takato drifts off to sleep while skipping 5th and 6th period. As the bell rings, Takato jolts up in surprise. "Guess it's time to go home…" Takato says with hunger. Takato's stomach growls because it has not been fed. Takato sighs and says, "Guess I need to go home and get some food." Takato walks with difficulty towards the stairs and notices most students already left. He walks towards the door and slumps near a water fountain. Rika just exits out of the bathroom and spots Takato on the floor. Rika notices Takato's stomach growling much to Takato's embarrassment. With a guilty conscience she asks, "You okay?" Takato replies "Sorry I'm just hungry since I haven't eaten anything all day." Rika thinks that he's not going to make it back home without fainting and remembers she still has half her sandwich from lunch. She takes it out and gives it to Takato. "Here." "Gogglehead." "I don't want to have a guilty conscience if you were to faint in the middle of the road somewhere and I was not there to help." Takato looks at her funny when she gave him the nickname "gogglehead". "Rika why did you call me gogglehead?" Takato innocently asks Rika. Rika palm faces while pointing at the goggles on Takato's head. "Need I be any more clear?" Takato figures it out and says "oh" with the discovery.

"Thanks Rika!" Takato says to Rika as he devours the stomach with gusto. Rika observes how Takato eating before standing back up. "Anyways I got to go. Bye." Rika tells Takato before she leaves the school. Takato responds while waving, "Thanks again Rika!" "Whatever." Rika replies as she walks to the exit of the school.

Takato thinks to himself, "_Rika really is nice." "I wonder if we can be friends in the future?" _Takato walks out the front door and towards his house. Once he arrives in the bakery he spots his mom handling customers and his dad making the bread. Takato, glad your home but we need help! Yoshie yells as she is bombarded with orders."Yes mom." Takato replies. Takato walks inside the kitchen and sees his dad kneading dough."So did you have a good first day?" Takehiro asks his son.Takato tells his father about his day leaving out the details of Butch and his incident. "Seems like this Rika girl is nice." "Anyways go wash up and come downstairs and help me knead some dough." Takehiro exclaims.

Takato walks up to his room and opens the door before being jumped by Gigimon "Takato! Your home! Let's play let's play!" Gigimon chants excitedly. Takato apologizes, "Sorry Gigimon after the rush is over I'll come back up and play okay?" Takato tries to assure his partner. "Okay Takato! I guess I will go back to sleep then." Gigimon replies as he lays back down on his bed.

"Good night Gigimon." Takato says to Gigimon as he closes the door to his room before walking downstairs to help his parents with the rush.

Finally done converting this chapter and its now 8 am so time to sleep ZZZZ

Stay tune for the next update! Chapter 4 will be when I feel like updating lol...

Author's Note: Gigimon cannot come downstairs and instead hides inside Takato's room to become hidden from the public. Why the other digimon cannot sense Gigimon will be explained in later chapters. Thank You. Read and Review please and more constructive criticism Thanks.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers and I would put Takato and Rika together.**

**Chapter 4**

_Saturday._

An elderly lady walks to her granddaughter's room and nudges her granddaughter awake from her futon. "Rika wake up. The teenager, Rika wakes up from her sleep and looks at the perpetrator of her sleep groggily and says, "Grandma what is it?" "I'm still tired (yawns)." Rika's grandma smiles at her granddaughter and asks, "Please walk with me to a bakery that just opened." "I heard that their bread if very delicious and would like to try out their Rie bread."

"Ok just let me get changed." Rika replies to her grandma while her grandma nods and walks out of the room and into the living room waiting to give her granddaughter privacy to change. Rika grabs her toothbrush and walks to the bathroom brushing her teeth and then washing her face. She then proceeds to walk to her drawer and fish out some clothes to wear. Time has made Rika become a bit more feminine so she at least now has a bigger variety of clothes to wear. She opted with a white blouse and a purple t-shirt over it. She then looked for a pair of jeans and found a fresh pair and put those on. She walked to her mirror next to her bed and combed her hair and after tying it into the trademark spiky pony tail she is comfortable with. She quickly grabs her keys and D-power (incase for any rare bio-emergences) and heads to the living room where she sees her grandma waiting patiently for her.

"Okay grandma, I'm ready so let's go." Rika tells her grandma and her grandma replies with a smile and says, "Then let us be off." Rika's grandma heads towards the door and observes Rika. Rika surveys the house and sees that her mom has already left for work probably on another modeling gig that her agents set up. Rika scoffed and noticed a cup of coffee that had not been consumed fully yet. She gently picked up the cup and rinsed it and put it back on the dish washer. "(sigh) mom is always busy with her work, I wish we could spend more time together since we now somewhat click in a level that I can tolerate, but that still does not mean I will wear one of those abominations called a _dress_."

"Rika, are you coming?" Rika's grandma called from the front door. "I'm coming grandma." Rika surveys the house again and feels that nothing is out of place before walking towards the front door with her grandma and both of the Nonaka's leave the house before Rika locks the door with her keys as her grandma walks a steady pace with Rika following along towards their destination. "Where is the bakery even located grandma?" Rika asks her grandma while they are walking. "I believe it is not very far from here. I seem to remember it was near where I shopped for groceries." Her grandma replies. Both continue to walk at a content speed with just the morning air permeating.

_Matsuki Bakery_

Takato Matsuki wakes up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock and gets out of bed. He looks at the time reading 7:00AM and whines, "_Aw come on it's a Saturday, why do I have to wake up so early for."_ He then proceeds to do his daily routine (brushing teeth, washing face, etc) and puts on a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans and a black hooded sweater. He sees Gigimon still exhausted from eating so much last night. Takato chuckles, "_So glad Gigimon is in that form since he doesn't eat as much or else we would be already bankrupt._

Takato descends downstairs where he sees his mom and dad dressed already and waiting for him. "Takato, me and your father are going to get more supplies and groceries for the weekend rush, so you will have to man the store for a bit alright?" Yoshie asks her son. "No problem mom, I can handle it since mornings are usually slow." Takato replies to his mother. Yoshie and Takehiro smile at their son before walking out of the house and heading to their destination.

Takato waves bye to his mom and dad and walks back into the store and strolls towards the stool in back of the cash register and waits for a customer. Takato knew most of the bread in the store has already been baked and cooked to perfection so he does not need to worry about leaving his post to knead dough. He put his head on his palm and was thinking of what he would do today. While thinking he sees an elderly lady and a fiery red head who is familiar to him walking into the bakery.

"Welcome to Matsuki Bakery!" "Hi Rika!" Takato gets off his stool and walks in front of Rika and her grandmother and bows. Rika stares at Takato and asks her grandma, "Out of all bakeries in Shinjuku why this one grandma?" Rika's grandma ignores Rika's question and asks Takato, "Hello there young man. I heard your bakery had very delicious bread and I was wondering if you carry any Rie Bread?" "Yes we do," "Would you like a loaf?" Takato replied. "Yes please." Rika's grandma tells Takato. "That will be 600 yen please." Takato tells Rika's grandma. Rika's grandma takes out her purse and takes out a 1000 yen bill and hands it to Takato. "Your change is 400 yen." Takato proceeds to give the change to Rika's grandma, but her grandma refuses it and says, "keep it as a tip young man." Takato is shocked and gratefully says, "Thank you."

Rika just observes the exchange between her grandma and Takato and says to her grandma, "Fine I will just wait outside." Rika walks out of the bakery and waits for her grandma. Rika's grandma looks at her granddaughter with a shake of her head and apologizes to Takato. "Please excuse my granddaughter she is not very used to talking to people and she gets annoyed pretty easily." "I have noticed also that you know my granddaughter?" Rika's grandma asks Takato. "Yea me and her go to the same high school." Takato replies. "Is that so, I hope she is not causing you any trouble.. (pause)." Rika's grandma waits for Takato to tell her his name. "Oh sorry, my name is Takato." Takato quickly says to Rika's grandma. "Takato, I see, you may call me Seiko. "Don't worry Seiko, Rika is nice and she even helped me on my first day in school." Takato says to Seiko. "That is fortunate." Seiko replies. "You are a very nice young man." Seiko compliments the teenager. Takato blushes in embarrassment and says, "I'm just doing my job, that's all."

Takato thanks Seiko and says, "Have a nice day." "I will and I think I will buy my bread here from now on." Seiko replies. Takato astonished by the statement, "Really?" "Thank you very much." "I appreciate it."

Yoshie and Takehiro return from their destination walking side by side and notice a fiery red headed teenager in front of their store. "Excuse me, but are you cold?" "You can come into the bakery to warm yourself if you are." Takehiro offers to the fiery red head. Rika stares at Takehiro and replies, "I'm just waiting on my grandma." She points inside the bakery where her grandma is seen conversing with Takato.

Yoshie and Takehiro walk back into the bakery with Rika still standing outside awaiting her grandma. "Takato we're back!" "Oh a customer." "Welcome." Yoshie greets Seiko as Takehiro head to the kitchen to put their supplies down. "Thank you mam but I have already made my purchase and you have raised a very nice gentle young man and you should both be proud of Takato." "By the way I will be purchasing my bread from here every Saturday from now on." "Your son gave excellent service." Seiko replies with a smile. Takato blushes to the compliment and praise from Seiko.

Yoshie stares at her son and replies, "I see." "Thank you." There's a young woman outside of the store." Would that be a relative of yours?" Yoshie asks Seiko. "Oh yes." "She is my granddaughter, Rika." "Rika come in please." Seiko orders. Rika groans and says, "yes mam." Seiko smiles at the sight of her granddaughter and points at both Yoshie and Takehiro who just walked back from depositing the supplies in the kitchen. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki." Seiko tells Rika. "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Matsuki." Rika greets and bows.

Yoshie impressed, compliments Rika, "Such manners." "I believe your son and my granddaughter have met in school." Seiko tells Yoshie. Takehiro has a smile and addresses his son. "Oh so this is the Rika you were talking about Takato!" Rika intrigued that Takato had been talking about her stares at Takato with daggers. Takato now feels a sense of fear and tells Rika, Um.. Rika all I said was that you were nice to share your last half of your sandwich after seeing me hungry on my first day of school." Takato begins to back away from the fiery redhead. Rika continues to stare at Takato with daggers. Takato gulps.

Yoshie interrupts their little exchange and walks towards Rika. "Thank you Rika for helping my son when he was in trouble." Yoshie gratefully thanks Rika. Rika sigh with embarrassment and says, "It was no problem Mrs. Matsuki." She then addresses Seiko. "Grandma can we go now?"

"Ok Rika." "It was a pleasure meeting you Takato and your parents too." "Have a good day!" Seiko says to the Matsuki's. "Have a good day!" The Matsuki's reply. Seiko and Rika exit the bakery.

Once outside Rika confronts her grandma and whines, "Grandma did you have to do that.." "Do what dear?" Seiko innocently asks. Rika frowns. "I don't want to be recognized as someone who is nice." "I still want to keep some part of my reputation so people do not see me being weak." Rika replies to Seiko. Rika randomly moves her eyes and stares at Takato from the bakery's window and observes that he and his father are busy preparing for the weekend rush. She notices that Takato tripped on his feet and fell while his mother reprimands him for being clumsy. "_Such a clumsy guy." _Rika genuinely smiles at the interaction between Takato and his Mom as his mom talks to a cowering Takato like an overlord to her minion.

Seiko observes her granddaughter and notices her smiling at Takato and Seiko smiles too. "Is there something you want to tell me Rika?" Seiko asks teasingly. Rika notices Seiko smiling, sighs, and replies, "Grandma there is nothing going on." Seiko smiles teasingly and tells her granddaughter, "Well I can see that Takato has something that made you stare at him and even smile too." Rika groans at her grandma's antics of light teasing. Rika interested to see if Takato would trip again proceeds to stare one last time at Takato and unknowingly Takato notices Rika smiles back and stares at Rika. The stare down lasted 5 seconds before Takato looks away in fear that she may pummel him for staring at her and Rika looks away blushing for being caught. "_She really does have the most beautiful violet orbs I've ever seen." "Good thing she cannot hear my thoughts or else it's a one way road to pummelville." _Takato says to himself.

Seiko chuckles at her granddaughter and says, "Your blushing Rika." Rika tries hard to control her blush and answers, "I'm only blushing from embarrassment grandma!" Seiko chuckles at her granddaughter again. "_So young." _"Anyways Rika let us walk home." Seiko tells Rika. Rika sighs and answers, "Yes grandma." Both Nonakas walks home at the same content speed back towards their abode."

_Matsuki Bakery_

Yoshie addresses her son. "Takato we are proud of you for getting us a regular customer." "Thanks mom." Takato replies. "Hey Takato that Rika girl was pretty cute are you sure there's not something going on with you two?" Takehiro jokingly asks his son. Takato blushes. "N-n-no! We're just class mates dad!" "Anyways I'm going to play with Gigimon upstairs until you need me for the morning rush." Takato replies.

"Alright." "Also here," he hands two Guilmon bread to Takato, "I'm sure he's hungry now." Takehiro says to his son. Takato chuckles. "When is he never hungry?" Takehiro chuckles also. "You have a point." Takato walks up to his room and opens the door before being jumped by Gigimon. Gigimon excitedly yells, "Takato! I'm hungry!" Takato laughs at his partner. "ok ok Here." Takato hands the Guilmon bread to Gigimon. Gigimon stares at the food and yells happily. "Food!" Gigimon dives at the bread and munches on it happily. Takato smiles at his digimon eating the bread.

Takato thinks, "_Who knew that Rika's grandma would become a regular customer at our bakery." "I guess good things happen sometimes." "So glad dad didn't say that comment about Rika being cute when she was here or else I would get pummeled so badly by her at school (chuckles)." "I wonder though if me and Rika can actually become friends or not?"_

Takato is snapped of his thoughts when his mother yells from downstairs that the rush has started and he better get his down here or else there will be hell to pay. "Yikes better head down and help before Mom has a hayday." Takato pats Gigimon who went back to sleep after filling his gullet and chuckles at his partner before walking downstairs and helping his mother and father with the customers and the morning rush of Saturday.

To be continued….

Authors Note: Well there you go, the revised story form of the filler chapter. I added a bit because as I type new ideas pop in. As always thank you for reading and review if you want and if you do leave constructive criticism please. Good night. Thanks to guest for the advice of breaking the long lines of text into paragraphs.

Terriermon: I know this is a Rukato story but when do I get to appear in the story! Henry this isn't fair! I only debuted in the first chapter!

Henry: Terriermon…

Me: I promise you _might_ appear in the next chapter.

Terriermon: Really? (Eyes sparkling with hope)

Me: Maybe depends on my mood (laughs evilly).

Terriermon: (eyes now exploding with hope shattered) Oh you are pure evil….

Until next Chapter Bye.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did then there would be a sequel to Tamers and I would put Takato and Rika together.**

**Sorry for the late update been busy with midterms and work and birthday so yea... Anyways here's the latest chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

_Time skip to Monday._

Takato wakes up from his slumber before he has to deal with the wrath of his mother again. He quickly get off his bed and walks to the bathroom with a towel and a toothbrush. He does his morning routine and when finished heads back to his room. He goes into his drawers and picks out some black jeans and crimson sweater. Finally he straps on his head the crimson and black goggles. He sees Gigimon all pooped out from last night. Takato chuckles to himself. "_Must've been all that food he ate last night." _Takato pats his partner on the tummy and Gigimon rolls over with his tongue sticking out and stays asleep in that awkward position. Takato sweat drops at his partner's way of sleeping and questions it but dismisses it as nothing important. He closes his room door softly behind him before walking downstairs to greet his parents who are busy preparing the day for his dad is busy kneading bread dough while his mom is preparing all the supplies.

"Good morning mom and dad." Takato says to his parents. "Morning Takato." They both greet back. Yoshie looks at her son and hands Takato his bagged lunch for the day. "Thanks Mom." Takato says to his mom as he exits the bakery while saying bye to his parents. He walks outside and towards the direction of Shinjuku High.

As he arrives in school, he notices Rika at the front door with her friends. He walks towards her and greets her, "Good morning Rika." Rika looks at the idiotic goggle head sighs and waves back. "Morning." Kazu and Kenta snicker at the exchange and teasingly say, "Rika I didn't know you had a thing for new transfer students." Rika tenses up and glares at the two numskulls with eyes showing you-are-dead-meat-if-you-continue-. Both Kazu and Kenta gulp and back off. The bunny sitting on Henry's head adds, "Chill out queenie, it's not like they hit the nail on the coffin." Henry sighs at his digimon's antics and shakes his head. "Terriermon…." (AN: Terriermon: YES! My debut! (does a happy dance) Woohoo I start it off with a tease to Ms. Queenie yes! Rika: That's it I'm making rabbit stew for breakfast lunch and dinner! Terriermon: Ahhh! Me: (sweat drops) Ok back to the story.) Rika glares evilly at the bunny digimon. "Renamon would you like rabbit on a stick for dinner tonight?" Rika asks her partner. "That would be lovely Rika." Renamon replies back with a smirk. Terriermon pales and silences himself.

Takato looks at the group and smiles. He then walks past the group but gets blocked by Butch and his two friends. He sticks an arm to block Takato's path to going inside the school and glares at Takato. "Who gave you right to talk to the Digimon queen?" His two friends snicker at what is unfolding. "I was just saying good morning." Takato replies. Butch feels anger by Takato's innocently admitting he can talk to the Digimon queen without his permission. "Listen here bub, you need my permission before you get close to the Digimon queen you got that?" Butch states to Takato. "Well she is my friend and friends say hello and good morning to each other right?" Takato asks innocently.

Butch is beyond pissed he thinks this guy is mocking him so he grabs Takato's shirt and the school grounds silent until someone yells, "Fight!" All the students around the school grounds crowd around Takato and Butch and yell, "Fight Fight!" Rika sees the commotion and decides to find out by walking towards Butch. She sees him and asks, "Alright Butch what the hell did the new guy do this time." Butch stares at Rika's beauty and yells, "This punk thought he could talk to you without my permission." Rika looks at Takato and then Butch and then gets pissed. "Drop him down Butch now." Rika commands Butch. "But he talked to you without my permission!" Butch complains. Rika by now is seething with anger but controls it. "Butch how many times do I have to tell you, I talk to who I want and whenever I want." "Nobody needs permission from you or anyone else got it?" Butch nods and drops Takato down where he recomposes himself.

Rika ends the conversation and walks away before the students crowding around start yelling, "Boo…" "Butch is a whimp." "He's the Digimon Queen's wiener dog!" Butch gets angry and takes his anger on the target of his embarrassment: Takato. He swings a right jab towards Takato's face… SMACK! All the students are shocked at what they are witnessing.

Rika turns around to the smacking sound and notices Takato has his hand blocking Butch's fist and Takato has a grin on his face. "Enough is enough." Takato says to Butch. Butch still shocked by the exchange, pulls his fist back and backs off cautiously. Suddenly, Ms. Asaji and the principal appear in the midst. "What is going on here!" Ms. Asaji yells. All the students crowding disperse and run for the entrance to the school before the bell rings and not wanting to get caught in the commotion. She stares at Takato and Butch in the center. Henry steps up and explains the situation to Ms. Asaji and the principal analyze the situation and sigh. "Butch was all like GRRRRR and then he threw a punch at Takato!" "Takato was like, That is not going to happen buddy! "So he stops the fist with his hand." Terriermon summarizes. "Terriermon…." Henry sighs.

Ms. Asaji stares at Terriermon and rolls her eyes at the playful digimon's emphasis on the skirmish. "Anyways Rika and Henry get to class before I mark you both tardy." Ms. Asaji states. Rika and Henry quickly obey the order and run towards their homeroom. Ms. Asaji then looks at the two other students, Butch and Takato and says with finality. "There will be a warning this time for the two of you." "Do not let it happen again or consequences will be enforced understood?" Ms. Asaji says to the two boys. Butch and Takato nod their head and run towards their homeroom. Ms. Asaji sighs and walks back up to the school with the principal.

Takato reaches his homeroom and opens the door before being bombarded with cheers from the students inside excluding Rika. Takato shocked at the amount of attention just blushes with embarrassment and walks towards his desk. He sits down and waits for Ms. Asaji to appear. Rika sighs "Is something wrong Rika?" Takato asks. Rika's eye twitches with irritation and turns around saying, "You stupid goggle head, you almost got suspended for doing something stupid." Takato realizes the mistake he almost made and says, "Sorry. But I didn't start it." Rika turns around and says, "Whatever." Ms. Asaji returns to the classroom and the bell rings signaling the end of homeroom.

_First Period: Math (Devil of all subjects)_

Mr. Tobiro welcomes all the students entering the class and takes his seat in the front of the classroom. "Okay class, I will partner you up with someone and you have 30 minutes to solve this equation together." The class groans in agony. "Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong." Takato looks up hearing his name called and looks towards the direction of the other guy called. "Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama." Rika slams her face to her desk and Ryo smiles at Rika. "Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa." Since both numskulls are sitting next to each other they give a high five. –Skips the other students names- Mr. Tobiro calls out. "Takato recognizes Henry as the guy with the bunny digimon on his head. "Aww man we're stuck with the newbie Henry!" Terriermon exclaims to Henry. "Terriermon…" Henry reprimands his partner. "Fine fine." Terriermon says with a huff. "Please sit together with your designated partners." Mr. Tobiro commands. All the students move towards their partners. Takato walks and waves casually to Henry. "Hi, I'm Takato nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Takato, I'm Henry." They greet each other. "Hi I'm Terriermon thanks for asking." Terriermon says with sarcasm. Henry sighs. "Ignore him."

Mr. Tobiro hands out the mathematical problem they will be solving to each pair. "Akiyama if you dare touch, think, or speak like a pervert," "I will castrate you." Rika warns Ryo. Ryo smiles and says, "It's ok wildcat you just have to embrace me and all your problems will disappear." Rika glares at Ryo and slams her head on the desk. "Do you even know how to solve this math problem?" Rika asks Ryo as she points it out on the handout Mr. Tobiro gave them. Ryo smiles innocently and says. "Nope." Rika slams her head down again and gives up on the math problem. "_We're doomed."_

Takato and Henry manage to solve their problem with Henry's genius mind. "Henry you're good at this." Henry nods at the compliment and picks the handout and their answer sheet and passes it to Mr. Tobiro. He then walks back to his desk and Terriermon jumps down from his head. He looks at Takato curiously and points at the goggles on his head. "Hey newbie why do you wear those?" "They are so lame…" Henry bops Terriermon on the head with his fist. "Terriermon…" Terriermon plays dead and closes his eyes. Takato smiles at the comedic exchange and asks, "By the way Henry why do people seem to respect your group so much?" "I hear people murmuring about how pretty Rika is and how smart you are and how gorgeous looking Ryo is."

"Well Takato… Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and me are part of the Tamer Guard." Henry says to Takato. Takato looks around curiously until he spots Rika and stares at her dilemma with Ryo. Rika notices someone staring and stares back at Takato before glaring back. Takato yelps, and looks away. "_Okay what the hell is goggle head staring at me for." "Is there something on my face?"_ Terriermon smirks at the staring exchange and nudges Takato on the ribs. "Sneaky sneaky newbie." Terriermon teases. "I-t-ts not what you're thinking!" Takato has his hands up defensively and blushes at the tease. "I saw you staring at queenie." Terriermon smiles mischievously. "Terriermon…" Henry sighs and bops his partner on the head while Terriermon plays dead again. "What is the Tamer Guard?" Takato asks Henry. "Basically since Hypnos was shut down, when a digimon biomerges into our world, we five have jurisdiction at the highest order to discontinue what we are doing and eliminate the cause with our digimon. "Interesting…" Takato ponders. "_I'm guessing Henry and Rika were part of the group of digimon who fought against D-Reaper in the past."_

Suddenly a loud beep beep echoes from the D-Powers of Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, and Henry. "Sigh looks like a bio mergence just came up." Henry says to Takato. The aforementioned five students get up from their seats and run out of the classroom with the school cheering them on before uniting with their digimon. They run and follow the signal from their D-Powers which leads them to Central Square Shinjuku. The students all crowd around the TV that was turned on to a news channel to try and catch a glimpse of the action. Takato meanwhile slips away from the classroom without being noticed and runs out of the school building and heads for the bakery.

_I got to get home and get to Gigimon! I have a bad feeling this bio emergence is going to be bad news….._

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Read if you want and if you type a review as always constructive criticism please. Until next chapter bye.


End file.
